1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus which displays symbols in a plurality of display regions and determines winnings based on the arrangement of the symbols, a method of controlling the gaming apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium on which is stored a program for controlling the gaming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Slot machines can be cited as typical examples of gaming apparatuses in which the symbols to be displayed in each of a plurality of display regions are determined by random values and winnings are determined based on the arrangement of the symbols on the display. With the recent “game boom,” slot machines are gaining great popularity in casinos and game centers.
With conventional slot machines, those having display regions consisting of 3 rows and 3 columns have been the mainstream, but recently, slot machines having display regions in 4 or more columns have begun to appear. With this kind of slot machine, it is possible to set up a “pay line,” a line which determines winnings, in a variety of ways, such as a zigzag line. This results in increased player interest in the slot machine.
In addition, as a scheme for increasing player interest, it has become a popular trend to offer bonus games on the slot machine. These bonus games are awarded when, for example, symbols occur in a specified arrangement, and the player is awarded a monetary prize or a token according to the results of the bonus game.